Confundo
by Perla B
Summary: Pour Hermione, il ne s'agit que d'un examen, qu'elle a passé avec brio des années plus tôt. Pour Ron ... Ce n'est pas si simple.


Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Le vingt août deux-mille-dix-sept. Il est neuf heures du matin, mais je suis réveillé depuis plus de deux heures, tant je suis stressé. Hermione, elle, dort à point fermé, elle a déjà passé cette épreuve il y a des années.

Je soupire et sors de la chambre à coucher pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée, d'où je transplane dans une rue déserte. Cette même rue déserte que j'avais utilisée pour me rendre au premier examen, celui de la théorie. Je m'en souviens encore très bien, de cette journée. Il pleuvait. L'Angleterre, me direz-vous. Et vous auriez raison. Mais quand même, Hermione m'avait assuré que le soleil serait au rendez-vous, et malgré mon scepticisme (nous étions en mars, vous comprenez) je lui avais fait confiance, Hermione se trompait rarement. Sauf ce jour-là, visiblement, mais je n'ai jamais osé le lui reprocher, elle fait trop peur quand elle est en colère.

Toujours est-il que j'arrivai dans ce centre pour moldu, et me dirigeai tout de suite vers le secrétariat. La femme derrière le bureau lisait un magazine et je me demandai pour la énième fois ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver d'aussi intéressant dans un magazine alors que les images ne bougeaient pas.

Elle ne leva pas son nez de son foutu torchon, alors je m'éclaircis la gorge. Discrètement. Sûrement trop discrètement puisqu'elle m'ignora superbement. J'inspirai longuement, plaquai un sourire sur mon visage et toussai franchement. Elle soupira fortement, attendit quelques secondes – comme si j'allais disparaître si elle y pensait assez fort – avant de relever la tête, l'air pas commode. J'eus l'idée de lui ramener une brochure de Sainte Mangouste, « Comment partager ma joie avec mon entourage », mais je pensai qu'elle pourrait peut-être mal le prendre. Je lui annonçai que j'étais là pour passer l'_examen_, et elle me donna un formulaire à signer. Enfin, le mot exact serait jeter. Quand je me redressai et époussetai la feuille de la poussière qui se trouvait par terre (note à moi-même : ne jamais marcher pieds nus dans ce centre d'examen) et la remplis devant elle, je dus faire fi de ses soupirs incessants et ses regards meurtriers du genre « vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ? ». Eh bien non, je ne pouvais pas. Lorsque je lui tendis la feuille, je lui fis un sourire, juste pour lui montrer que je ne l'aimais pas. Sourire qu'elle me rendit avec les intérêts, et je tentai une approche différente.

« Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? »

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà mort et enterré au moment où je vous parle. Lorsqu'elle me tendit mon dossier, je la gratifiai de mon regard le plus noir, qui paraissait bien pâle face au sien. Mais je ne m'en formalisai pas, après tout, elle ne pouvait rien faire à mes résultats. N'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, l'examen théorique se passa bien, Hermione m'avait briefé sur ces machines (effrayantes, soit dit en passant, elles pouvaient faire tellement de choses que ça dépassait mon entendement) qu'il me fallait utiliser. En tout cas, j'eus la certitude que les secrétaires ne pouvaient influencer les résultats.

Aujourd'hui, je passe l'examen final. Je suis encore plus stressé qu'au réveil, et je crois que je vais m'arracher les cheveux. J'entre dans le centre et aperçois la secrétaire. Je crois qu'elle me reconnaît (sûrement la couleur de mes cheveux, je sais qu'elle en fascine plus d'un) et elle me gratifie de son regard noir. Je me sens un peu nostalgique, rien ici n'a changé depuis la dernière fois. Ah, même pas ses vêtements d'ailleurs. Elle porte le même tailleur en velours couleur bouteille de champagne poussiéreuse (ou peut-être est-il réellement poussiéreux).

« Bonjour, dis-je, quelque peu réticent. Je viens pour …

-Là-bas, aboie-t-elle en me montrant une salle.

-Vieille bique, je marmonne en me rendant dans cette salle. »

Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, d'autres moldus attendent, l'air encore plus nerveux que moi, enfin je crois. Je m'assoie en face de la vitre et attends. Après plusieurs minutes, j'y aperçois mon reflet. Est-ce que je suis vraiment vert ? Il faudra que je demande à Hermione, ça m'inquiète un peu.

« Ronald … Weasbey ? Appelle un homme grassouillet. »

La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit ? Il a dû être élevé par une famille de phoque.

« Weasley, je corrige en essayant d'être aimable.

-Non, Mayer, me dit-il en me regardant comme si j'étais le plus idiot de nous deux.

-Moi c'est Ronald Weasley. »

Il émet un grognement qui confirme mon hypothèse sur son enfance. Pauvre homme. Il m'emmène à l'extérieur, et je sens mon estomac se tordre. Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Je serai la risée de la famille, même Harry l'a eu. Hermione m'a demandé de le faire aussi, même si elle avait l'air réticent lorsque nous sommes allés nous coucher, hier soir.

J'entre dans la caisse de métal et ferme la porte. Je me sens mal. Il me donne les instructions, mais je les connais. Quelqu'un entre à l'arrière. Il a l'air si coincé que j'ai envie de lui faire une blague, mais je me retiens au dernier moment en pensant que lui, il peut influencer le résultat. J'inspire et me souviens de tout ce que j'ai appris. D'abord, faire les réglages de base, puis mettre la clé dans le trou sous le machin qui tourne (le volant, mais je ne comprends pas, il ne vole pas). Papa m'avait déjà montré comment faire, et j'avais bien réussi lors de ma deuxième année, mais j'avoue que le stress me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Alors, il faut enfoncer la pédale et puis … Ah ! Le levier de vitesse, voilà. La voiture n'avance pas. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Lorsque je les rouvre, je croise mon regard dans le rétroviseur central, et mon reflet est encore plus vert que celui de la fenêtre. Peut-être ai-je une maladie grave, parce que je n'ai jamais vu cette couleur sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elle jure avec mes cheveux, d'ailleurs.

« Weasbey ! Le frein à main ! Hurle le moniteur à ma gauche. »

Je sursaute et desserre le frein à main. Evidemment, c'est toujours ce que j'oublie. Une fois desserré, la voiture bouge et je me place sur la route. Mon stress redescend au fur et à mesure que je roule, je passe les vitesses sans problème, aucun à-coup, juste le moteur qui bronche un peu. Je suis content, finalement, tout est machinal. La fin de la demi-heure approche, et ma tension monte à nouveau. Et si j'avais mal roulé ? Et s'il avait trouvé des erreurs ? _Et s'il n'aimait pas les_ _roux_ ? Je soupire et tente de me calmer. Je dois effectuer un dernier tour avant de retourner au centre. Je mets mon clignotant pour m'engager dans la voie, m'insère délicatement, et …

« Ton rétroviseur Weasbey ! Aboie le moniteur, tandis que l'inspecteur derrière lui hoche la tête avec un air entendu. »

Je retourne au centre, gare la voiture et attend. L'inspecteur termine son récit sur mon dossier et me le tend. Mon estomac se tord. « Ajourné ». Pourquoi ? Pour un petit coup d'œil dans un rétroviseur ? Non ! Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! Oh non, non, non, ça ne se _passera_ pas comme ça.

Alors qu'ils détachent leur ceinture, je sors discrètement ma baguette que j'avais emportée, au cas où. J'espère qu'Hermione ne le remarquera pas.

« Confundo. »


End file.
